


Mama Wants Milk Too

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Futanari, Lactation, Married Life, nico has achieved true MILF status
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: Kotori just really, really wanted to try some for herself.





	Mama Wants Milk Too

**Author's Note:**

> Nico was always destined to be a MILF.

Something Kotori had realized after getting married that coming home to your wife was something one could never get tired of. Even after nearly three years of it she still felt a warmth in her heart every time she’d open the door and announced she was home, every time she’d find Nico skillfully engaged in some household task, every time they’d kiss lightly and make small talk, or just silently enjoy each other’s company. The feeling had only increased with the arrival of their little girl, and now it was common to find Nico resting, but still just as happy to see that her wife was home. Like today. The first thing Kotori had heard upon entering the house was the chatter of the television, so she naturally concluded that Nico was in the den. “I’m home,” She said in her customary manner.

“Welcome back,” Came the usual reply. Today Nico sounded tired, and Kotori gave a small, happy sigh. That little one must’ve been running her ragged. Maybe she needed a massage? The smile on her face turned hungry for a brief moment as she thought about running her hands along Nico’s body, listening to her sigh as she gently kneaded her stiff muscles...hm, maybe she should give her wife a massage sometime. She entered the den to see exactly the sort of scene she was expecting: Nico was splayed on the couch, visibly exhausted, while the baby was sitting off to the side in her corral, curiously examining some toys. She returned Kotori’s warm smile as she entered, and Kotori’s heart skipped yet another beat. Kotori leaned down to face Nico, their lips brushing together gently. She loved the feel of Nico’s smile against her own.

“How has your day been?” She said as she ran her thumb over Nico’s cheek. Nico gave a tired laugh.

“Suzu’s been a troublemaker, as usual,” Nico said, gesturing toward the child in question, who was now chewing on a block. Kotori smiled in Suzu’s direction.

“Have you been keeping your mama busy?” She asked as she approached the toddler, kneeling down so she could be eye-level with her. Suzu just glanced over at Kotori briefly before continuing to use her impromptu teething toy. Kotori let out a small laugh.

“You should have heard her around lunchtime, she gets loud when she’s hungry.” As if on cue, the toy fell from Suzu’s mouth and her face began to grow red. All was quiet for a few seconds before the child’s earsplitting screams echoed throughout the house. Kotori winced and covered her ears. “Yeah, like that,” Nico said, although she couldn’t be heard over Suzu’s crying. With a sigh she rose from the comfort of the couch and walked over to the corral, gently taking the toddler into her arms. “Shhhhhh. Shhhhhhh, hey it’s okay,” She said, lifting her shirt. Kotori, who was watching intently, now noticed that her wife had not been wearing a bra. She swallowed hard as she noticed a tiny bead of white threatening to fall from the nipple. Suzu wasted no time latching on, the silence that followed almost deafening in contrast to the cacophony that had been there moments before. Only the sound of the baby’s gentle sucks could be heard.

Kotori gave an exasperated smile. “I like how you’ve gotten to know her different cries.” She got up and moved to sit next to Nico, watching their nursing daughter with curiosity. “You were really meant to be a mom.”

Nico just shrugged. “I knew a lot before we had Suzu. Not everything, but a lot.” Kotori just nodded in response, trying as hard as she could to focus on Suzu. Unfortunately her gaze was slipping, her eye being drawn back to that other, unused nipple. Suzu had lightly squeezed it with her tiny hand, and now there was a small trickle of milk flowing from it. She could imagine leaning over and licking up that spilled milk, then taking that nipple for herself and drinking up all the milk that came out…

“Are you okay? You’re staring.” Kotori snapped out of her trance to see Nico looking right at her, a slightly puzzled expression on her face. Shit. Had she been caught? Kotori hoped she was showing no outward signs of fantasizing about her wife’s breast milk and gave a light laugh.

“I was just watching Suzu-chan, that’s all.” She really was, at least at first. Nico let out a small ‘mhm’ before returning her attention to Suzu. For several more minutes Kotori was plagued by increasingly intense fantasies. Nico’s breasts had gotten a little bigger as a result of producing milk, so maybe they might finally be big enough for a titjob. But of course they’d be so tender and would spray milk all over if such a thing was attempted, and Nico would be covered in her own milk. And then Kotori would cover her again in cum...ah fuck. Kotori’s underwear had suddenly become very tight.

A quiet yawn brought Kotori out of her trance, and she came back to reality just in time to see Suzu stretching her arms over her head sleepily. “Had enough?” Nico cooed as she stroked Suzu’s head. Suzu just quietly snuggled up to Nico, and was seemingly asleep in seconds. Nico chuckled. “Alright. Let’s get you to your room so you can have a nice afternoon nap.” Kotori watched as Nico got up, rocking their child gently in her arms, and exited the room. As soon as she was gone Kotori began to breathe heavily, now feeling way too hot for any measure of comfort. There was a sizeable bulge protruding from her tights and she needed to get rid of it, preferably sooner rather than later. She tugged down her tights and underwear, sighing in relief as her cock was freed. She would need to do this quick, she thought to herself as she gripped her shaft and began to pump quickly and recklessly. She had to get this over with, before Nico came back...

“Jeez, you couldn’t go do that in the bathroom or something?” Oh. Oh shit. Ohhhhhh fuck. Kotori froze at the sound of Nico’s voice. “Relax, I figured you were gonna do something like this. Don’t think I didn’t notice you got a boner watching me breastfeed.”

Kotori turned to look at Nico, who was leaning on the doorframe with a mischievous smile across her features. She returned the smile in kind. “Well,” she said, her voice even, “since this is your fault you have to take responsibility.” Nico rolled her eyes, but nevertheless stepped around to the other side of the couch, sitting herself next to Kotori.

“This is in no way my fault, you’re just a pervert.” Kotori didn’t waste breath responding. She immediately pressed her lips to Nico’s, tongue prodding at the entrance in hopes of getting inside. Nico did not relent, though, so Kotori found herself pushing with even more force. Nico was testing her, seeing how much she wanted it. And Kotori wanted it more than anything in the world. Once she managed to force her tongue past those lips Nico loosened up, their tongues now pushing and rubbing against each other with increasing desperation. Nico’s arms wrapped around Kotori’s neck and pulled her in closer, and one of Kotori’s hands slipped under Nico’s shirt to massage one of her tender breasts.

“Nnng...no...you’re gonna ruin my shirt!” Nico protested as she broke the kiss. Kotori just rose up to look down at Nico, all red and sweaty and with a big wet stain already on the front of her shirt. Kotori licked her lips slowly as she took it all in. This was glorious, and she couldn’t have asked for better circumstances to see her wife all vulnerable in.

“I guess I’ll just have to take it off then.” Kotori grabbed the hem of Nico’s shirt and began to yank it upward, finally exposing those cute little breasts. Milk was still leaking out of them, seeming to flow out even more with every heave of Nico’s chest. Kotori couldn’t resist any longer. She leaned forward, licking up a stream of milk flowing from one of the nipples before circling said nipple with her tongue. Nico moaned softly, and Kotori moaned right back. From what she’d tasted Nico was utterly delicious, her milk sweet and smooth. Her appetite had been thoroughly whetted, and now she needed to go in for the kill. She took the nipple between her teeth and nibbled slightly, before taking it into her mouth fully and sucking.

Oh my god. Kotori moaned involuntarily as Nico’s milk filled her mouth. Now she could not only taste the mellow sweetness that was no doubt a product of Nico’s own sweet tooth, but now she could feel the creamy texture as it flowed over her tongue. She swallowed before taking another mouthful, greedily gulping down everything she could.

“It tastes like strawberries,” Kotori said huskily as she came up for air.

Nico smirked. “Good, I only want the best for our child.” She gripped the waistband of her sweats and tugged them down, along with her thoroughly soaked panties. “Hurry up and do me, you got me all wound up and now you need to fix this. Weren’t you the one talking about taking responsibility?”

Kotori grinned as she lined herself up. “I guess that’s fair,” She said before sliding into Nico with little trouble. She groaned as she felt Nico’s heat envelop her, sending warmth up through her body. She started slow, easing Nico into it with gentle, easy thrusts. Nico panted and covered her eyes with her arm, evidently a little embarrassed. She was still covered in breast milk after all. It covered her chest, dripping down into the valley between her breasts and onto her stomach. There was something instinctually pleasing about seeing her wife’s torso covered in a creamy white substance, something that drove Kotori to move slightly faster.

Kotori once again leaned down and began licking Nico’s chest all over, lapping up every stray drop of milk. She felt Nico’s hands burying themselves in her hair, pulling her head closer to her chest, and Kotori’s efforts only intensified. This time she took the other nipple in her mouth, chewing gently and moaning as a small spurt of milk landed on her tongue. She began to suck again, feeling the warm, creamy liquid coat her mouth. Her cock twitched. She was now giving Nico a thorough pounding, and with every movement was drawing closer to release. Nico seemed to be pretty close too, judging by her sheer tightness and how her moans had increased significantly in volume and pitch.

“I’m getting close,” Kotori said as she released the nipple from her mouth. “Where do you want it?”

“P-pull out,” Nico said, barely keeping her voice steady. “Today’s...nnh, today’s not a good day...ah!”

With great effort, considering just how tight Nico had gotten, Kotori managed to yank herself free just in time. Cum spurted from the tip of her cock, landing on Nico’s chest and stomach, mixing with the milk that already continually flowed from her breasts. At the same time Nico finally reached her own climax, and she whimpered and writhed as yet another shot of cum landed on her. Kotori gripped her dick from the base and squeezed as she moved her hand upwards, making sure everything came out and covered Nico even further. Finally, Nico had gone still and Kotori had gotten flaccid, and it was then that they kissed once more.

“You taste like milk,” Nico said as Kotori pulled away.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“It’s a weird thing.” Nico took a moment to catch her breath. “I don’t hate it. But it’s weird.”

They were both silent for a few moments, both feeling considerably worn out. It was Kotori who broke the silence. “So if I came inside you today…”

“Yes, yes, I might get pregnant.”

Kotori gazed down at Nico. “You wouldn’t mind if we had another child, would you?”

Nico exhaled loudly and looked over at Kotori. “I’d love to, really. I wanna have a lot of kids with you.” Kotori smiled, a small blush gracing her features. “But I want to get this one out of diapers first.” A noise erupted from the monitor sitting on the kitchen counter, and Nico let out a long sigh. “Speaking of diapers. You handle this one, I need a shower.”

Kotori got up off the couch, still smiling down at her wife. “Maybe I’ll join you when I’m done.”

Nico groaned again. “Please, no, I want to actually get clean this time.” Nico clutched her discarded shirt to her chest as she rose, trying to keep the various fluids covering her body from dripping onto the floor. “What are you standing around for? Get going!” Kotori turned around and prepared to head upstairs when a hand clapped down onto her shoulder. “Wait!” The moment Kotori turned around Nico’s lips were pressed to hers in a quick, gentle kiss. “That one’s for luck. Believe me, you’ll need it.”


End file.
